


In The Storm

by jadewinchester98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewinchester98/pseuds/jadewinchester98
Summary: You and Sam get caught in a thunderstorm while doing research for the Mark of Cain. Sam Drabble.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In The Storm

You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood as Sam navigated the back roads across Tennessee, the rain pelting the windshield so hard you were sure it was going to shatter at any moment. You chanced a look at him, seeing his shaggy hair fall into his eyes as he huffed his frustration and the puff of air ruffled his dark hair.

Sam was doing his best to navigate the roads back to the little backwoods cabin you two were staying in thanks to a fellow hunter who was away on a job. He had driven you both over from the bunker yesterday, hoping to get an early start on research on the Mark of Cain as Cas stayed with Dean at the bunker, but the worsening weather overnight had shut down the little town library rich in folklore. 

“You OK?” Sam’s voice broke your thoughts, it was probably the third time in the last twenty minutes he had asked you, time and progress slowing to a crawl as sheets of rain hurled from the sky above onto the old beater that Sam was driving. The sky was dark despite it being late morning, the angry storm clouds turning everything a dingy grey. 

You nodded but didn’t speak, knowing your voice would give you away as you tucked your hands under your legs and willed them to stop shaking. Monsters, demons, witches…that you could handle, but a thunderstorm of this magnitude, literally had you shaking in your boots. You closed your eyes, reminding yourself that you were a grown ass woman and the chances of you and Sam being struck by lightning were slim, possible, but slim.

Another sharp crackle lit up the sky, making your eyes fly open as you threw your hands up and braced them on the dash. The lightning coursed through the sky, lighting up the road enough for you and Sam to see the fallen tree limb obstructing your path. Your chest tightened as you heard Sam curse loudly and hit the breaks, trying to turn into the skid and keep the car on the road as you let out a scream.

“Y/N…Y/N!” You could hear Sam’s voice, feel his large hands as they brushed back your hair and lifted your chin up until your eyes found his. Your eyes focused, seeing the concern in etched on his face as he unbuckled your seat belt and pulled you over to him. You were sure your were dreaming when you felt his hands in your hair, gliding over your face, down your shoulders and over your back as he continued to ask you if you were hurt. 

“I’m OK…I think.” You grabbed his hands in yours, nearly laughing when you saw how ridiculous his large hands surrounded by your small ones looked. You sat in silence, your breathing slowly returning to normal and your heart no longer knocking against your sternum. 

“Well the car is not.” Sam reached around you to pull the keys from the ignition, it finally settling in that you no longer heard the hum of the engine as he grabbed the map from the seat beside you, neither one of you commenting on how you were still leaning on him. 

“What’s the plan?” You looked out the window, shivering when you saw that the storm had done little to ease down, in fact the wind was whipping even harder than before. 

“We’re less than a mile from the motel, we can walk it.” You swore softly as the thunder boomed outside the doors, knowing it was only about to get louder and knowing that staying in the car on the side of the road was probably more dangerous than walking in this storm. 

“Fine…let’s do this.” Sam nodded and gripped the door handle, throwing it open and stepping out into the rain, not even flinching as he was instantly soaked and reaching in to take your hand and help you out of the car. 

It was like needles were being thrown from the sky, even though you were dressed in a hoodie, jeans and boots, the small amount of skin that was getting hit by the rain felt like it was a raw, open wound. You were shivering, so much that it took obscene amounts of concentration to put one foot in front of the other, Sam taking your hand and leading you down the road as you put your head down and followed his footsteps blindly. He was taking you through a wooded area, both of you navigating the mud and fallen limbs with caution. You were so close to collapsing that you didn’t see Sam lose his footing until it was too late, he stumbled and hit the ground, his feet tangling with yours and taking you down in the process. 

“Fucking perfect.” You don’t know how you hear Sam over the weather, but the thought of both of you lying there, covered in mud and cursing at the sky sent you into a fit of giggles. You continued to laugh as Sam untangled his legs from yours and stood, staring down at you as you hysterically cackled and made a mud angel. 

Once you were done with your creation you held out your hands, reminding Sam of that one time when you were all kids and his dad had left him and Dean with you and your mom while he joined your dad on a hunt. You all had been snowed in for most of the week in your Montana home and making a snow fort and playing in the cold for hours had been one of his best memories as a child, one of the few he and Dean could share. He had only been a kid then, but your smile always stuck with him and even now, it was bright enough to block out the darkness in his world. 

You let Sam pull you up from the mud, feeling it weigh down on your clothes as he stared down at you, his pensive stare making you wonder where he was filing this memory away in that big brain of his. Would it be a story you would laugh about later? Or something he would agonize over, trying to come up with a way he could have done better, a way he could have avoided this particular outcome. He had mud on his cheek and you reached up to wipe it away, laughing when you just put a bigger smear across his perfect skin. He just laughed, his shoulders shaking as he turned and pulled you along with him. 

You had only taken a few steps when another clap of thunder rolled through the sky, the lightning that followed such a sharp crack that you propelled yourself into the giant moose in front of you, your arms going up around his neck and your legs making quick work of jumping onto his back and latching around his waist. 

Sam barely stumbled as you hit him full force, your arms and legs clinging to him like a vise as the sky lit up above him enough for him to see asphalt in the distance and the crooked motel sign like a beacon. He turned his head, trying to shout over the wind as he asked again if you were alright. He didn’t miss the way you trembled as you replied. 

“Don’t ask me to let go Sam…please?” His strong hands gripped your thighs, hoisting you up to a more comfortable position as his long legs ate up the distance to the road, nearly going in to a run as he hit the asphalt and crossed into the empty parking lot. He didn’t even make you get down as he fumbled with the lock, cursing and kicking at it until he could get it open and walk the both of you through the door. 

It took you a minute to feel the change, to realize the howling wind was a little softer and it was just droplets of water from Sam’s hair hitting your cheek, not the stinging bite of the rain as you lifted your head from the crook of Sam’s neck and looked at your surroundings. 

“Oh thank God.” You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, your arms tightening around Sam’s shoulders in a hug as he let go of your legs and you reluctantly let your feet touch the ground. 

“Go get in the shower, you’re going to freeze if you don’t.” Sam’s voice was deeper than usual, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he avoided your gaze and you nodded, already feeling the cold settle in to your bones as you kicked off your boots and padded across the hotel room, grabbing some towels along the way. You stopped with your hand on the door, your voice small as you realized you were still scared of the storm that roared outside. 

“Sam? Can I leave the door open…just a bit?“ 

"Sure thing.” He watched as your shoulders sagged in relief, the tumblers in his brain clicking in to place as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. It had been almost ten years since your mother had disappeared, her car going over a ravine on a dark, stormy night as she hurried home to her sick child. You may have been sixteen at the time, but your dad was on a hunting trip and you had always been terrified of storms, she had called you before she left work, assuring you that she would be there soon. You never heard her voice again after than night. 

Sam shook himself, more determined than usual to make you feel safe, he knew he couldn’t erase your fear, but he could help you through it. He could be there for the girl he never forgot growing up and he could hold on to the woman you had become. He could let you know that the past six months you had spent helping him and Dean had been the closest he had ever let himself come to throwing caution to the wind and letting himself fall in love. Real love, the kind he had seen between his mom and dad when they were young, the kind he knew your parents had, even though losing your mom had nearly destroyed your dad. 

“Sam…the shower is all yours.” You reached out and touched his arm, his muddy coat a heap on the floor next to his boots. He nodded and pushed a hand through his hair, his lips forming a quick smile as he turned and hurried into the bathroom, deciding to take the quickest shower ever and get back to taking care of you. 

You watched as he left the door open just a crack, trusting you would call to him if you needed him. Turning away you went over to the cooler, pulling out a few beers and deciding to make the best of things. Luckily it seemed the electricity was still intact for now, so you put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, saying a little prayer as you hit the start button. 

Sam opened the bathroom door as the microwave dinged and you opened the door, cursing as the electricity chose that exact moment to cut out. He grinned as you flipped off the sky, taking in the fact that you were wearing his old Stanford tee, the thin gray shirt something he grew out of years ago, but it was just right on you. Your wet hair was up off your face, your legs covered in your favorite pajama bottoms. The bathroom door closed behind him, causing you to look over and nearly choke on your beer as he stood there watching you. 

_Life wasn’t fair_. That solitary thought spun through your mind as your eyes landed on Sam, his hair wet from the shower and hastily pushed back off his handsome face with his hands. You could almost picture him doing it, the action as familiar to you as if you were the one doing it. He neglected to put on a shirt, little droplets of water still clinging to his skin as you managed to take a sip of beer and openly stare at him, the sight of him in nothing but a baggy pair of grey sweats clearly the reason you had started guzzling the beer. 

“You gonna share?” He took a few steps towards you, laughing as you nodded and tipped your head all the way back, the long lines of your neck exposed to him as you finished the beer and tossed one to him, his hunter reflexes making it an easy catch as he sat on one of the beds in the room. He grabbed his tablet, leaning up against the headboard and patting the spot next to him, indicating you should join him. 

You grabbed the popcorn and climbed up on the bed, shivering as you settled back and your arm brushed his. Sam noticed and leaned over, grabbing the blankets off the other bed and wrapping it behind you and tucking you in tight next to him. He turned on the tablet, thankful it had fully charged as he pushed play on your favorite movie and put his arm around you, readjusting your body next to his until he was sure you were comfortable. 

“Sam?” He looked up at you as he chewed a mouthful of popcorn, his eyebrow raising as you continued. “Thanks for today…I know I was a bit of a pain." 

"You were not, I promise, besides I was the one who insisted we come here to get the book despite the weather forecast.” He looked down at his beer, his thumbnail picking at the label as he felt guilt wash over him. He drug you out in the mess and he still wasn’t any closer to helping Dean, he’d let down the two people that meant the most to him. 

“Hey, look at me.” Your voice broke through Sam’s thoughts, bringing you back in to focus as you sat up and turned to face him. You could read his thoughts as easily if they were your own. “We’re going to save Dean, I promise Sammy." 

"Just let me hold you for awhile.” Sam’s arms went around you before you could even blink, his empty beer bottle rolling to the floor as he pulled you up and onto his lap, tucking you in against his chest and wrapping you in warmth as your cheek pressed into his soft skin. You pressed your face into his collarbone, inhaling his scent and engraving it in your memory as the sound of the rain falling outside faded farther and farther away. All you could think, feel, and smell was Sam and for right now, both of you let your worries slip away, blocking out the storm that raged around you.


End file.
